The present invention relates to a novel polynucleotide encoding a protein called IL-1 Hy2, which is structurally related to interleukin-1 receptor antagonist protein, along with therapeutic, diagnostic and research utilities for these and related products.
Cytokines are involved in inflammation and the immune response, in part through endothelial cell activation. Distinct immune-mediators such as tumor necrosis factor (TNF), interleukin-1 (IL-1), and gamma-interferon (IFN) appear to induce different but partially overlapping patterns of endothelial cell activation including increased procoagulant activity (Bevilaqua (1986) PNAS, 83:4533-4537), PGI and 2 production (Rossi (1985), Science, 229:174-176), HLA antigen expression (Pober (1987) J. Immunol., 138:3319-3324) and lymphocyte adhesion molecules (Carender (1987) J. Immunol., 138:2149-2154). These cytokines are also reported to cause hypotension, vascular hemorrhage, and ischemia (Goldblum et al. 1989, Tracey et al. Science 234:470, 1986). A major toxicity of these and other biological response modifiers is hypotension and vascular leakage (Dvorak (1989) J.N.C.I., 81:497-502).
IL-1 is produced by a number of cell types, including monocyte and macrophages, Langerhans cells, natural killer cells, B cells, T cell leukemic cell lines, neutrophils, endothelial cells, dendritic cells, melanoma cell lines, mesangial cells, astrocytes, glioma cells, microglial cells, fibroblasts and epithelial cells. Two forms of IL-1 have been isolated; IL-1xcex1 and IL-1xcex2. They represent the products of two distinct genes and their mature forms are 159 and 153 amino acid proteins, respectively. These molecules are extremely potent and multi-functional cell activators, with a spectrum that encompasses cells of hematopoietic origin, from immature precursors to differentiated leukocytes, vessel wall elements, and cells of mesenchymal, nervous and epithelial origin. IL-1 also induces production of secondary cytokines, including IL-6, colony stimulating factors (CSFs) and chemokines. IL-1 is active as a hematopoietic growth and differentiation factor; activates endothelial cells in a pro-inflammatory and pro-thrombotic manner (including by inducing production of tissue factor and platelet activating factor); stimulates the release of corticotropin-releasing hormone (CRH) that ultimately causes release of corticosteroids by the adrenals; mediates the acute phase response (including by inducing hepatocyte production of acute phase proteins) and is a central mediator of local and systemic inflammatory reactions that can lead to sepsis and septic shock; is the primary endogenous pyrogen (causing fever); induces slow-wave sleep and anorexia; may play a role in destructive joint and bone diseases (including by inducing production of collagenase by synovial cells and metalloproteinases by chondrocytes); stimulates fibroblast proliferation and collagen synthesis; and may play a role in the pathogenesis of insulin-dependent type I diabetes through its toxicity for insulin-producing beta cells in Langerhans islets.
The IL-1 pathway consists of the two agonists IL-1xcex1 and IL-1xcex2, a specific activation system (IL-1 converting enzyme), a receptor antagonist (IL-1Ra) produced in different isoforms and two high affinity receptors. IL-1xcex1 and IL-1xcex2 bind to two distinct IL-1 receptor types, IL-1 receptor type I (IL-1RI) and IL-1 receptor type II (IL-1RII), both of which are members of the immunoglobulin superfamily of receptors. Both types of receptors are usually coexpressed, although type I is the predominant form in fibroblasts and T cells, while type II is preferentially expressed on B cells, monocytes and neutrophils. IL-1RI and IL-1RII have different affinities for the three ligands of the IL-1 family (IL-1xcex1, IL-1xcex2 and IL-1Ra). i particular IL-1Ra binds to the type I receptor with an affinity similar to that of IL-1xcex1, while IL-1Ra binds to the type II receptor 100-fold less efficiently than the type I receptor. There is evidence indicating that IL-1 induced activities are mediated exclusively via the type I receptor, whereas the type II receptor has no signaling activity and inhibits IL-1 activities by acting as a decoy for IL-1.
IL-1 receptor antagonist (IL-1Ra or IRAP) binds to the IL-1 receptor with affinity imilar to that of IL-1 but has no IL-1-like activity, even at very high concentrations, and hus inhibits (antagonizes) the activity of IL-1. The purified IL-1Ra molecule has a molecular weight of approximately 22 kD and is believed to be glycosylated. It has limited sequence similarity to IL-1xcex1 and IL-1xcex2 at the amino acid level (19% and 26%, respectively). There appear to be at least two isoforms of IL-1Ra, including a soluble form and an intracellular form generated by an alternative splicing event. IL-1Ra appears to be produced by monocytes, macrophages, neutrophils and fibroblasts; keratinocytes and cells of epithelial origin produce almost exclusively the intracellular form. In humans, the gene for IL-1Ra has been localized to the long arm of chromosome 2, which is the same region where IL-1xcex1 and IL-1xcex2, as well as IL-1RI and IL-1RII, are found.
The ability of IL-1 to modify biological responses has been demonstrated in a variety of studies. For example, the administration of IL-1 to rabbits (Wakabayashi et al., FASEB J 1991;5:338; Okusawa et al. J Clin Invest 1988;81:1162; Ohlsson et al., Nature 1990;348:550; Aiura, et al. Cytokine 1991;4:498) and primates (Fischer et al. Am J Physiol 1991;261:R442) has been shown to result in hypotension, tachycardia, lung edema, renal failure, and, eventually, death, depending on the dose. When the serum from the IL-1 treated animals is examined, the elevation of other cytokines is evident, mimicking the levels seen in acute pancreatitis in humans. (Guice et al., J Surg Res 1991;51:495-499; Heath et al., Pancreas 1993;66:41-45) There is a large body of evidence currently available which supports the role of IL-1 as a major mediator of the systemic response to diseases such as sepsis and pancreatitis and as an activator of the remaining members of the cytokine cascade. (Dinarello et al., Arch Surg 1992;127:1350-1353).
IL-1 is a key mediator in the inflammatory response (for reviews, see Dinarello (1991) Blood 77: 1627-1652; Dinarello et al. (1993) New England J. Med. 328:106-113; Dinarello (1994) FASEB J. 8:1314-1325). The importance of IL-1 in inflammation has been demonstrated by the ability of the highly specific IL-1 receptor antagonist protein to relieve inflammatory conditions (for review, see Dinarello (1991) Blood 77: 1627-1652; Dinarello et al. (1993) New England J. Med. 328:106-113; Dinarello (1994) FASEB J. 8:1314-1325; Dinarello (1993) Immunol. Today 14:260-264). Many of the proinflammatory effects of IL-1, such as the upregulation of cell adhesion molecules on vascular endothelia, are exerted at the level of transcriptional regulation. The transcriptional activation by IL-1 of cell adhesion molecules and other genes involved in the inflammatory response appears to be mediated largely by NF-kappa B (Shirakawa et al. (1989) Molc. Cell Biol. 9:2424-2430; Osborn et al., (1989) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 86:2336-2340; Krasnow et al., (1991) Cytokine 3:372-379; Collins et al., (1993) Trends Cardiovasc. Med. 3:92-97). In response to IL-1, the NF-kappa B inhibitory factor I kappa B is degraded and NF-kappa B is released from its inactive cytoplasmic state to localize within the nucleus where it binds DNA and activates transcription (Liou et al. (1993) Curr. Opin. Cell Biol. 5:477-487; Beg et al., (1993) Mol. Cell. Bid. 13:3301-3310).
IL-1 is also a mediator of septic shock. Septic shock, a life-threatening complication of bacterial infections, affects 150,000 to 300,000 patients annually in the United States (Parrillo, J. E. (1989), Septic Shock in Humans: Clinical Evaluation, Pathogenesis, and Therapeutic Approach (2nd ed.) In: Textbook of Critical Care Shoemaker, et al., editors, Saunders Publishing Co., Philadelphia, Pa., pp. 1006). The cardiovascular collapse and multiple metabolic derangements associated with septic shock are due largely to bacterial endotoxin (ET), which has been shown to elicit a septic shock-like condition when administered to animals (Natanson, et al. (1989), Endotoxin and Tumor Necrosis Factor Challenges in Dogs Simulate the Cardiovascular Profile of Human Septic Shock, J. Exp. Med. 169:823).
Thus, there is a great need for modulators of IL-1 which may be useful for modulating inflammation and the immune response.
The compositions of the present invention include novel isolated polypeptides, in particular, novel human Interleukin-1 Hy2 (IL-1 Hy2) proteins and active variants thereof, isolated polynucleotides encoding such polypeptides, including recombinant DNA molecules, cloned genes or degenerate variants thereof, especially naturally occurring variants such as allelic variants, antisense polynucleotide molecules, and antibodies that specifically recognize one or more epitopes present on such polypeptides, as well as hybridomas producing such antibodies.
The compositions of the present invention additionally include vectors, including expression vectors, containing the polynucleotides of the invention, cells genetically engineered to contain such polynucleotides and cells genetically engineered to express such polynucleotides.
The polynucleotides of the invention include naturally occurring or wholly or partially synthetic DNA, e.g., cDNA and genomic DNA, and RNA, e.g., mRNA. The isolated polynucleotides of the invention include, but are not limited to, a polynucleotide encoding a polypeptide comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NOS: 2, 4 or 13. The isolated polynucleotides of the invention further include, but are not limited to, a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NOS: 1, 12 or 14; a polynucleotide comprising the full length protein coding sequence of SEQ ID NOS: 1, 12 or 14; and a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the mature protein coding sequence of SEQ ID NOS: 1, 12 or 14. The polynucleotides of the present invention also include, but are not limited to, polynucleotides that encode polypeptides with IL-1 Hy2 activity and that hybridize under stringent hybridization conditions to the complement of (a) the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NOS: 1, 12 or 14, or (b) a nucleotide sequence encoding the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID 2, 4 or 13; a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of any polynucleotide recited above; a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of any of the proteins recited above; or a polynucleotide that encodes a polypeptide comprising a specific domain or truncation of the polypeptide having an amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NOS: 2, 4 or 13.
The polynucleotides of the present invention still further include, but are not limited to, a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone pIL-1Hy2 deposited on May 21, 1999 under Accession No. PTA-96 with the American Type Culture Collection (ATCC; 10801 University Blvd., Manassas, Va., 20110-2209, U.S.A.) or an IL-1 Hy2 protein coding portion thereof, such as the full length protein coding sequence or the mature protein coding sequence.
The polynucleotides of the invention additionally include the complement of any of the polynucleotides recited above.
A collection as used in this application can be a collection of only one polynucleotide. The collection of sequence information or identifying information of each sequence can be provided on a nucleic acid array. In one embodiment, segments of sequence information are provided on a nucleic acid array to detect the polynucleotide that contains the segment. The array can be designed to detect nucleic acids that are perfectly complementary (full-match) or mismatched to the polynucleotide that contains the segment. The collection can also be provided in a computer-readable format.
The isolated polypeptides of the invention include, but are not limited to, a polypeptide comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NOS: 2, 4 or 13, or the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone pIL-1Hy2, or a portion thereof corresponding to the full length or mature protein. Polypeptides of the invention also include polypeptides with IL-1 Hy2 activity that are encoded by (a) polynucleotides encoding SEQ ID NOS: 2 or 13 (b) polynucleotides that hybridize to the complement of the polynucleotides of (a) under stringent hybridization conditions. Biologically or immunologically active variants of the IL-1Ra protein sequence of SEQ ID NOS: 2, 4 or 13 and xe2x80x9csubstantial equivalentsxe2x80x9d thereof (e.g., with 65%, 70%, 75%, 80%, 85%, 90%, 95%, 98% or 99% amino acid identity) that retain IL-1 Hy2 activity, preferably IL-1 antagonist activity, are also contemplated. The polypeptides of the invention may be wholly or partially chemically synthesized but are preferably produced by recombinant means using the genetically engineered cells (e.g. host cells) of the invention.
Protein compositions of the present invention may further comprise an acceptable carrier, such as a hydrophilic, e.g., pharmaceutically acceptable, carrier.
The invention also relates to methods for producing polypeptides of the invention comprising growing a culture of the cells of the invention in a suitable culture medium under conditions permitting expression of the desired polypeptide, and purifying the protein from the cells or the culture medium. Preferred embodiments include those in which the protein produced by such process is a mature form of the protein.
Polynucleotides according to the invention have numerous applications in a variety of techniques known to those skilled in the art of molecular biology. These techniques include use as hybridization probes, use as oligomers for PCR, use for chromosome and gene mapping, use in the recombinant production of protein, and use in generation of anti-sense DNA or RNA, their chemical analogs and the like. For example, when the expression of an mRNA is largely restricted to a particular cell or tissue type, polynucleotides of the invention can be used as hybridization probes to detect the presence of the particular cell or tissue mRNA in a sample using, e.g., in situ hybridization.
In other exemplary embodiments, the polynucleotides are used in diagnostics as expressed sequence tags for identifying expressed genes or, as well known in the art and exemplified by Vollrath et al., Science 258:52-59 (1992), as expressed sequence tags for physical mapping of the human genome.
The polypeptides according to the invention can be used in a variety of conventional procedures and methods that are currently applied to other proteins. For example, a polypeptide of the invention can be used to generate an antibody that specifically binds the polypeptide. The polypeptides of the invention can also be used as molecular weight markers, and as a food supplement.
Methods are also provided for preventing, treating or ameliorating a medical condition which comprises administering to a mammalian subject a therapeutically effective amount of a composition comprising a protein of the present invention and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
In particular, the polypeptides and polynucleotides of the invention can be utilized, for example, as part of methods for the prevention and/or treatment of IL-1 mediated disorders including disorders involving sepsis (and associated conditions such as fever, tachycardia, tachypnea, cytokine overstimulation, increased vascular permeability, hypotension, complement activation, disseminated intravascular coagulation, anemia, thrombocytopenia, leukopenia, pulmonary edema, adult respiratory distress syndrombe, intestinal ischemia, renal insufficiency and failure, metabolic acidosis and multiorgan dysfunction syndrome), endotoxic shock, cytokine induced shock, thrombosis, acute pancreatitis, rheumatoid or reactive arthritis, chronic inflammatory arthitis, vasculitis, lupus, immune complex glomerulonephritis, pancreatic cell damage from diabetes mellitus type 1, allograft and xenograft transplantation, graft versus host disease, inflammatory bowel disease, inflamation associated with pulmonary disease, other autoimmune disease or inflammatory disease, an antiproliferative agent such as for acute or chronic myelogenous leukemia, ovarian carcinoma, or in the prevention of premature labor secondary to intrauterine infections, bone degenerative diseases such as osteoporosis, and neurodegenerative disorders such as Alzheimer disease.
Concurrent administration of other agents that inhibit the production or activity of IL-1 (such as GM-CSF, IL-4, IL-10, IL-13 and transforming growth factor-beta) or other anti-inflammatory agents (such as IL-1Ra, IL-1Ra-like IL-1Hy1 proteins described in co-owned, co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 09/287,210 filed Apr. 5, 1999, incorporated herein by reference, anti-TNF, corticosteroids, immunosuppressive agents) is also contemplated according to the invention.
The methods of the present invention further relate to methods for detecting the presence of the polynucleotides or polypeptides of the invention in a sample. Such methods can, for example, be utilized as part of prognostic and diagnostic evaluation of disorders as recited above and for the identification of subjects exhibiting a predisposition to such conditions. Furthermore, the invention provides methods for evaluating the efficacy of drugs, and monitoring the progress of patients, involved in clinical trials for the treatment of disorders as recited above.
The invention also provides methods for the identification of compounds that modulate (i.e., increase or decrease) the expression or activity of the polynucleotides and/or polypeptides of the invention. Such methods can be utilized, for example, for the identification of compounds that can ameliorate symptoms of disorders as recited above. Such methods can include, but are not limited to, assays for identifying compounds and other substances that interact with (e.g., bind to) the polypeptides of the invention.
The methods of the invention also include methods for the treatment of disorders as recited above which may involve the administration of such compounds to individuals exhibiting symptoms or tendencies related to disorders as recited above. In addition, the invention encompasses methods for treating diseases or disorders as recited above by administering compounds and other substances that modulate the overall activity of the target gene products. Compounds and other substances can effect such modulation either on the level of target gene expression or target protein activity.